Their first day back –'Groundhog day' version
by Exuperance18
Summary: My ramblings on what could  but will never  be their first day back at work after the suspension. Same day but different perspectives or situations...
1. Chapter 1

**As the talented Blahblahwahwah stated very accurately today: JUNE IS SO FAR AWAY! So my mind goes on overdrive and I keep thinking about how they will make Andy and Sam reunited. I hope (like REALLY HOPE) it will be properly addressed and not just swiped under the proverbial TV rug … But I have faith, since I haven't been disappointed so far (far from it actually!) by the way things had been shown to us.**

**So here goes nothing! For my discharge, I must say that I have been reading a tremendous amount of Rookie Blue smutty ff lately and even though this is not smut material (at least not yet!) I may not be thinking straight. You're warned!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

'So? Should I tell him?' Andy looked at Traci while she sat on the bench in the women locker room, nervousness radiating from her.

'Well, I don't really know. I mean, that the kind of thing that could stay on his mind all day, he might even have trouble focusing on the job and everything …' she grimaced.

'Yeah, you're totally right … I'll tell him after work. Thanks Trace!' Andy replied. She sighed loudly before adding 'Argh! I cannot wait for that day to be over.'

On the other side of the door, Sam was dumbfounded. He wanted to surprise Andy on their first day back but it seems the surprise was on him. He stayed in his spot for a split second, taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure before he could move.

Like on auto-pilot, he let go of the door and headed to the parade room. The memories floating back to his mind, uninvited and painful. The irony was that for the past month, he had held onto the same memories like a lifeline.

'_And how are we going to do that?'_

'_I don't know. I have no idea!'_

_She took her time to respond or maybe it had been because he wasn't particularly patient that night (yeah, you know, being tortured can get you grouchy at the end of a day)._

_But when she spoke … it totally had worth the wait. Or so he thought._

'_Yes. I want to try being normal with you. I'd love to.'_

_A shy smile adorned her face and her eyes were a little watery too. He guessed that torture could do that to people too, make them a little bit more emotional than usual…_

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Oliver sitting next to him.

'You okay there brother?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah … yeah I am' his mouth was dry; he swallowed, at least he tried, still flustered by his vivid flashback.

When Andy arrived in the parade room she could tell something was off. He was speaking with Oliver and had that faraway expression on his face.

She worried, immediately. They had had no contact as they had been ordered to but they had both agreed to give them a try or so she thought … What if he changed his mind?

If Andy thought that a month of suspension was torture, well …, she had been wrong. The usual five minutes of parade were worse than the whole last month. Best couldn't finish fast enough reviewing and advising and sharing boring and useless information while all she wanted to do was jump from her chair, reach for him, and drag him somewhere more private, where they could talk and well … a kiss or two would be good too!

It was no surprise for anybody that they were not paired together.

'Hey? Is it me or Swarek is kind of giving you the cold shoulder?' Traci asked looking as Sam all but stormed out of the parade room.

Andy's brows were furrowed 'Yeah … I think you're right! I better try and talk to him before he takes off for the day.'

'Good luck!'

It took her a few seconds to locate Sam by the coffee station and just a few more to reach for him.

After a tentative and unsuccessful 'hey', Andy's shoulders slumped a bit and she couldn't hide the hurt and disappointment from her face. Nor the anger that came next.

Taking a few steps closer to him, she turned her body slightly so her side would face him.

'You know, if you changed your mind, you just have to say so. No need to act like a jerk and avoid me!' she said in a hushed tone, her eyes quickly scanning around to see if they had an audience.

He turned his head toward her 'Excuse me?' his face bearing a bitter smile.

'I guess I could say the same about you Andy! If you've changed your mind, you can tell me now, no need to wait after shift!' he said through gritted teeth.

'What? What are you talking about?' she was totally confused.

'I heard you okay! In the locker room, talking to Traci! So if you have something to tell me, you can do it now. I am a big boy, I can take it.'

And with that, he resumed his position towards the coffee station and to fixing his cup of coffee.

'You're an idiot! You know that right?' looking at him expectantly, her anger rising again into her whole body.

He turned his head looking right at her.

'That thing I was talking Traci about …' she muttered.

He nodded and swallowed while she took a step towards him, their bodies so close he could sense the warm radiating from her.

Taking another step closer, she stood on her tiptoe and started whispering into his ear, warm breath toying on his skin '… Is that I bought lingerie for you!'

So now, that definitely got Sam's attention.

'Oh?' he said sheepishly taken aback by her revelation, surprise literally written across his figure.

'Yeah! And I am wearing it right now!' she said as her eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner.

'Is that right?'Sam's voice was hoarse and filled with interest. His head was slowly scanning Andy's body, his eyes trying frantically to unveil what could possibly hide underneath her uniform.

She nods slowly. Her eyes gleaming, one eyebrow raised with mischief.

'Yeah, well …' she shrugged '… that's too bad you started our first day back as a real jerk and won't get to see it…' she clicked her tongue loudly before heading to meet her partner for the day.

Later that day

'You know you're lucky, right?' she asked, her warm body partially wrapped in his bed sheets.

'Oh yeah? I could swear you said idiot this morning' he smiled.

She swatted her hand against his chest, chuckling and rolling her eyes at him.

'Yeah, well, that you are. But you're quite lucky too that I don't hold grudges. Otherwise, I would have had to share my beautiful new pieces of lingerie with somebody else.'

Sam looked at her, shaking his head before adding 'Nah … I don't think you'd do that!'

'How can you be so sure?' she asked with a lopsided smile.

'Well, you said it yourself. You bought them for me! So …' he muttered his voice low and raspy.

'I could have lied …' she added.

'You could have. But first, I can tell when you're lying and second, well …' picking up the discarded pieces from the bed and showing them off as trophies, he added '… and second, they're leopard prints, so … that's kind of a telltale!' he said smiling and planting a sweet kiss on her temple.

F!N

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second rambling … I apologize in advance!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

The day has been long and painful. She hadn't worked in a month. She had put that time to good use though. Finalizing her mortgage, shopping for moving company, coordinating between her belongings in storage, and all the stuff left at Luke's, Traci's and a bit at her father's places. A week before the end of the suspension, she had moved in. It was nice to finally have her own place. She painted her bedroom and two walls of the living area and was very pleased with the results. The last week was spent packing out and placing all her belongings. The truth is that she was still unpacking last night… So, yeah, the day had been long and painful.

'Hey, how was your day?' Traci asked, joining Andy on the bench.

'Urgh … Over, at least!'

'That bad?' cocking an eyebrow, Traci was looking at her.

'No! Not that bad! But it's a bit weird to be back and not working with Sam, well, that's kind of new too' she replied 'I guess it will take me some time to adjust to my new personal and professional lives' she smiled shyly.

'Hey, you don't know for sure if Best is going to keep you apart permanently … Try to keep the faith!'

'Yeah, you're right!' Andy smiled.

'Oh by the way, Oliver asked me to tell you that he needs you in bullpen …' Andy cocked one eyebrow, confusion written on her figure '… something about your paperwork needed to be completed properly or something…'.

'Urgh … And here I thought my day was over!' she laughed. 'He has been kind of weird all day long and I can't even tell you how many suggestive jokes he did launch at me! And suggestive is a much nicer way to put it.' She rolled her eyes before lifting herself from the bench and started to make her way to the door. Turning her back to Traci, she didn't see Traci's wry smile or the smug expression adorning her face.

When she reached the bullpen, Oliver was sitting on the edge of the desk talking to Sam, who was drinking a coffee. It was the end of shift, but surprisingly a lot of officers were still there. Scanning the room, she noticed a lot of them were busy or more like feigning to.

Feeling suddenly very self-aware, she eyed Sam quickly. He was still in uniform and his face was unreadable. Except from a very polite and professional 'Hello' this morning in parade they didn't have the opportunity to really talk to each other yet.

Wearing a confused look, she turned towards Oliver and started to speak 'You … um … you wanted to see me, Sir?'

'Yeah, actually, I wanted to see both of you!' he turned his face to Sam wearing a sly smile on his face.

At that moment, Sam and Andy exchanged a look. Worry was written on Andy's face as Sam just shrugged, his eyes silently saying _we just have to suck it up_.

'See, we've been waiting for you two to get together for a long time now …' he took a pause to increase the dramatic effect of his tirade.

People were starting to gather around them now and both of them started to feel more uneasy by the seconds.

' … and we really wanted to underline your first day back on the job and the fact that you two have finally gotten your shit together … ' laughs erupted at that point.

'Crap!' Andy muttered the words through gritted teeth. She was starting to blush and embarrassed was a weak term to describe how she felt.

'So, here, it's for you!' handling Andy a simple and unidentified cardboard box.

Andy took it, warily. She glanced at Sam once again. He was stoic, obviously waiting for something to happen.

She felt the blood pumping through her whole body. Her gut was telling her she would not appreciate the contents of the parcel, and it was right!

As soon as she opened the parcel, her jaw dropped. Quickly the blood drained from her face before coming back all at once and taking over her. She could feel it, creeping on her face and reaching her ears, making them burning hot.

Whistles and claps erupted from across the room as the officers gathered were obviously aware of what was in the package.

She swallowed hard and put the parcel back on the desk.

Sam immediately reached for it, his eyes frantically scanning through his contents. It didn't take long though. Condoms, what looked like several tens of them (all sizes, colors and flavors!) were judiciously surrounding a pair of pink fuzzy furry handcuffs, and four bottles of lubricant were placed at the corners of the box. When he finished, a lopsided grin made an appearance on his face and his head was balancing slowly from one side to the other, not quite believing the type of prank one could suffer, even when you had turned 40 already.

'You think this is funny?' she asked Oliver. Andy's face was hard and everybody could see she was trying really hard to control herself.

'The thing is that we waited an awful long time for Sammy to finally find someone who could bear his badass cop routine. We are just happy for you guys!'

And with that, more claps and whistles were diffused through the bullpen.

'Happy? That's how you show us you're happy for us? By embarrassing us?' Andy was totally dumbfounded.

'Well, you do know the saying: Spare the rod and spoil the child …' Olivier said unsure of what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, Andy quickly straightened herself, squared her shoulders and looked around.

'Okay' she said shrugging. She then took the box and started distributing around without another word.

People were taking handfuls of condoms she was giving away, perplexed.

Oliver was mouth agape; his eyes were travelling from Andy to Sam, his brows questioning and silently asking for reassurance. When he finally found his voice, he spoke 'um … what are you doing?'

Her tone neutral, Andy replied 'Well, I might as well give them to people who might use them!'

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Oliver was starting to feel uncomfortable, suddenly unsure of what was happening between his two friends and hoping he didn't just put his foot in his mouth in front of the whole precinct.

Clearing his throat, he took a few steps towards Sam, still watching Andy distributing the goodies from the box. He looked at Sam before asking quietly 'Um … Brother … enlighten me will you? … You two … um…' he gestured between Andy and Sam '… you two are together right!'

Sam wore a huge smile on his face while replying 'Last time I heard, yeah …'

'So why is she … um … giving them away then!'

Sam shrugged 'You're going to have to ask her about that, man!'

The smile was still plastered on his face and he knew exactly why Andy was giving them away.

When she was done, the handcuffs were the only thing left in the box. Approaching Sam and Oliver, she took them out of it and planted herself in front of them.

Oliver swallowed again before asking her the same question.

Taking a few steps closer to Oliver, she leaned so she could mutter not quite in his ear but in a way that only he and Sam would be the ones to hear.

'Well, yes, we are together … 'she withdrawn her head a bit so she could turn it and wink at Sam. She then resumed to her position from a few seconds ago before speaking again 'And the reason why I gave them away is because Sam and I don't use them!'

As soon as those last words left her mouth, Sam started chuckling and spat the coffee he was drinking. He couldn't contain his cough at that point and he smiled broadly while wiping coffee from his uniform.

Andy's cocky grin left him to land on Oliver, who was totally shocked by what he just heard, his mouth still agape and his eyes wide as taws. Taking the cuffs out of the box, she added 'I am going to keep these ones though!'

Turning her head towards Sam she added 'Don't get all excited here. I'll keep them as a reminder for Officer Shaw.' She shifted her gaze to Oliver before adding 'You try to play another sex prank on us and you will receive them back as an anniversary gift! I even might add a leather whip as well. I am not sure Zoe would appreciate the gesture thought. So If I were you, I would start finding other ways to show how happy you are for us!'

She winked at him before turning to Sam and asking him 'You ready?'

He nodded while smiling, throwing his cup away in the next bin and caught her up.

He leaned into her ear and lowering his voice to a whisper he tugged on her elbow 'hey … are you sure you don't want to give these a try?' playing with his eyebrows, his eyes pointing at the cuffs.

She smiled, almost triumphantly before adding 'why do you think I _really_ kept them?'

F!N

**Thanks for reading and as Frank may say 'Serve, Protect and be safe and smart' ;)**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another rambling … WAY out of my comfort zone. Rating has changed. You're warned.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

When Traci and Andy emerged from the locker room, they were already fully dressed up and heading to the coffee machine. It was still betimes. Traci figured Andy would like to be early on her first day back, so she offered to pick her up from her new condo. Andy was glad, she usually was running after time, almost every mornings to be honest, but today she didn't mind being in advance if it meant seeing Sam before shift start.

'Ergh … I don't know Trace. We haven't talked in a month. Obviously! So I can't really tell you if we have plans for tonight or not just yet…' Andy was a bit uneasy. She could understand why her friend would want her to join the rest of them at the Penny but the truth was that she had things to do … way better things to do… Of course, she just couldn't tell Traci that she was planning on having mind-blowing sex several times tonight... That she wanted for Sam and her to enter a sex induced trance and never ever leave that state... No, she couldn't tell Traci that.

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and slowly turned. Sam was standing in front of them. Fully dressed, clean shaved. Small smile plastered on his face. Andy could smell the scent of his cologne and shampoo. Even his deodorant, for God's sakes! The smells she instinctively recognized and liked even before they got together: in the cruiser at the beginning of shift, brushing while fixing their coffee at the station or at the Penny after shifts …

Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. Each of them lost in thoughts, pleasant memories flashing back into their minds. Hands and mouths roaming over bare skins, into intimate places which had remained banned for so long. They had tasted each other and that thought, while comforting at times had also been pure torture for a whole month. A denied irresistible and irrepressible urge, that's what it has been. Denied being the key word here.

'Hey' he said softly.

'Hey' she replied, voice suddenly shy, her eyes soft and locked onto his.

She had thought about that moment, a lot to be honest! One month, thirty days, 720 hours, 43200 minutes, yeah … that's a very long time when you don't have work to keep your mind busy, so …

She quickly scanned his face. Reassuring herself that he was okay. It had been one of her main thoughts during suspension, his injuries… His left eye was free of black or any rainbow color for that matter. The small gash on his nose had left a small scar that would still diminish over time. His wrist was free of plaster cast as well. And if they would have stood anywhere but in the hallway, she would probably already have lifted his Kevlar and his shirt to take a good look at his ribs …

Sam was the first one to come to his senses. Clearing his throat once again but never leaving Andy's gaze, he spoke to Traci 'um … Nash … Do you mind if I steal McNally for a couple of minutes?' His voice was soft and far from the TO voice they had used to know. And he was smiling too.

From the corner of his eyes, Sam couldn't help but notice Traci's knowing smile.

'We … um … we need to discuss a case before heading for parade' he quickly blurted feeling the urge to justify himself.

She nodded, the smile still on her face 'uh, uh …What kind of case? I mean, knowing you two hadn't been at work for the …' she was abruptly cut by Sam. He turned a stern face towards her before replying in his best TO voice 'It's a case we worked before I went under. Robbery!' he stated.

'Okay …' she replied more warily this time. Turning to Andy, she added 'I'll save you a seat at parade.'

'Thanks Trace!' Andy replied smiling.

Traci had just turned the corner of the hallway that Sam was already dragging Andy by the elbow. Not that she minded too much though …

Reaching for the observation of interrogation room number 1, he swiftly swiped his eyes both sides of the hallway before ushering Andy's inside.

When the door closed, Andy was pushed unceremoniously, her back to the door, the only sound heard being the click of the door locking behind her. She opened her mouth to talk, when she saw Sam's face just inches from her and that all it took at that moment to make her lose the thin resolve she had.

His eyes were looking intently at hers, silently conveying the same pain and restrained longing she had felt for the last thirty days. She felt her eyes starting to well up and Sam must have seen that too because, the next thing she knows, he kisses her, hard and passionate. Their lips locked together, his hands ventured on her side, her butt. God, he missed that. He missed her. Period.

His hands went up, quickly working to remove her from her Kevlar armor. The offending object was dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Taking a moment, he let his hands wandered over her shirted breast. Gently brushing his hand over her breast, he felt her nipple erecting under his touch. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and lifted her t-shirt above her head, and she found herself in her sport bra pretty fast. Lowering his head, he started to trail soft and warm kisses. Starting from her jaw, he slowly descended to the soft and delicate skin of her neck while unbuttoning and unzipping her pants all at the same time. The man was skilled, to say the least.

'Sam …' she said trying to catch Sam's attention while rubbing the small hairs on the back of his neck.

'Sam …' she said again, this time louder, as her hand reached his shoulder and tapped on it.

'Ummm …' he replied absently.

'Um … I don't … um … You …. We should …aaahhh! She shrieked as she felt his hand wandering between her pants and her underwear. His palm was cupping her crotch, warm and pressing on her. Feeling her warmth totally soaking her underwear, Sam played his fingers on it, gently repossessing the area, making it his. Andy gasped again.

'Something to say McNally?' he mumbled, his mouth already engaged by kissing her now freed left nipple and only neglecting it to breathe the words out.

She shook her head trying, but failing miserably, to collect her thoughts just enough to pronounce one coherent sentence.

'Um ... yeah … we shouldn't …here … Best will… OH GOD!' she exclaimed, body arching further and her back pressing onto the coldness of the door. She lifted her left leg and Sam automatically hooked his arm under it. His head was still hovering above her breast and his other hand, well … his other hand had wandered his way into her underwear and was now very busy tormenting her clit. His fingers were sliding easily on her lower lips and the more they slid, the more she could feel it. The restraint, it was leaving her right now. She had tried really hard to control herself and to listen to the small voice of reason inside of her head but … At that moment, all she could feel was pleasure, exhaling from her core and radiating to the rest of her body.

'Yeah … Okay … Whatever … Just … just don't stop okay?' her voice drawled.

'Wasn't planning on it anyways…' he said, starting to put his own pants down. Lowering his trunks, his swiftly grabbed his penis and positioned it. Andy eyes went shut, bracing herself for what was coming next and secretly hoping that nobody would choose the next five minutes to knock on the door she was pressed on.

But he doesn't push inside so she opens her eyes to see what's going on. And here he is: butt naked; trunks resting on his thighs and pants resting down his ankles, his length is bordering her opening and his eyes, his eyes are looking at her, piercing and prodding almost as if he wants to see through her at that very exact moment. He smiles, it's a kind of a sad smile actually, and when he finally thrusts in, her eyes goes shut again while she sighs of pleasure. She didn't see his head coming near hers, but she knows it's here because when he speaks, she can feel his hot breath brushing against her ear.

'I missed you'

Her arms automatically come around his neck and she pulls until they can't physically be any closer. His phallus is buried inside of her, totally still, long and warm and utterly filling her like the last missing piece of a puzzle.

'Me too and you have no idea how much' she replied with a rusty voice.

He kissed her neck gently once and began thrusting again. Gently at first; each stroke mirroring the soft exchange from a few seconds ago. And then the pace picked up, his thrusts encouraged by the way her hips are arching. A comfortable silence felt between them punctuated by muffled moans and groans. Hearing her moan was like a drug. The more he heard that sound, the more he wanted to hear it again and again.

After a few minutes, Sam started to speak. 'McNally … you ready?' Not trusting her voice, Andy simply nodded. Sam slipped his hand between them, gently stroking Andy's clit while performing the finale thrusts.

They stood like that for a couple of seconds. Both panting heavily, heads rested on the other's shoulder. Entangled. Well, sort of.

'Robbery huh?' Andy asked while picking up her dismissed clothes on the floor.

He raised his eyes to meet with hers, a satisfied smile adorning his face and his hands busy buckling his belt.

'Yeah, well …' he shrugged '… I kind of wing it. I'll do better next time' he told while winking at her. She smiled broadly while putting her Kevlar back on.

They were now totally dressed up and Andy's hand was already grabbing the door knob when Sam put his hand and her 'I meant it. What I said earlier. And not only in a sexual context … You know that right?' he asked uneasy.

'Yeah, Sam …I know.'

He kissed her one last time before releasing her hand and they exited the room wearing goofy grins and gazes locked into each other, quickly turning on their right towards parade room.

'Hey Sammy!' They heard Oliver's voice coming from behind.

They both tensed at the voice and turned quickly to face him.

Putting on hand on Sam's shoulder, he added 'So … heard that you two were back in the saddle already?'

Sam and Andy's eyes grew wide, Andy nearly choked on her own saliva.

'Well, technically that will be right in 7 minutes right?' he looked at his watch and back at them expectantly, his usual teasing smile firmly in place.

'Yeah, right … I'm gonna get some coffee before parade. See you there' Andy blurted before bolting.

'So brother, tell me, what were you doing in there with McNally?' his thumb showing the door they just passed through a few seconds before.

'Not much actually. Discussing some old case we worked together before I went under…'

'Well, I am glad for you Brother. Catching up is very important but …' turning his head to watch behind them and check if anybody could hear '…um… you may to check your fly before exiting the room next time … ' he clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder once again and started walking towards parade room, leaving a dumbfounded Sam in his wake.

Quickly checking his zipper to find it securely closed, Sam was started to fume and quickly caught up with Oliver.

'You know you're an ass, right?'

Oliver grinned to his friend, before replying 'Yeah, I know brother. That's why you love me though!'

F!N

**So yeah, this is my pathetic first attempt at writing smut … Didn't quite turn out the way I thought it would, obviously! There is no such thing as sentimental smut right? Let me know what you think or I will continue to hide myself under the bed cover!**

**Emma**


End file.
